Kyonko & Kyon?
by Cenore
Summary: It may seem like there was no meaning behind the sudden appearance of Kyonko with Kyon, but things will start to get complicated.
1. Prologue

It may seem strange, but I don't see why it can't happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Haruhi Suzumiya series nor do I claim to.

Prologue

It was morning so alike in many ways to the countless others that I felt myself thinking, oh here we go again with this crap. Let's go to school, where I'll get mistreated by Haruki, then let's come back home and fall asleep without studying at all. My father's ambitions of me going to college may need to be shredded, but I guess I can somehow still make it.

So then who does Haruki think he is? Well I'd have to say, he thinks he's better than everyone else, which to that I have to say, I hate guys like that. He's also very annoying. That's one less point for him...hmm he's also very demanding.

Nope, I don't see why I would want someone like him.

So than who would be my perfect guy? That I don't even now myself......

I tried to get out of bed but found that I couldn't, a very heavy object, or maybe I'm weak (yeah that's what it was), was pushing me down into the mattress of my bed. When I opened my eyes, I only saw darkness so much so that I was afraid I had gone blind.

I would hate having to learn braille. My days of coming home to watch television would be over! I can't imagine it, no, I don't want to imagine it!

Anyway as hard I tried to push, all I got in results were "uhh mnn," it sound like someone moaning.

Whatever it was, it didn't want to budge so I decided, hey this is a great excuse; I won't have to attend school, I can simply say I couldn't get up! Since long-winded excuses are useless and simply a waste of breath you might as well just not even make one up and say the truth.

Man that's another reason why teenagers are so foolish, I sound like a jackass saying that since I'm one. Oh well think what you and if you wish, you can voice it. You also have a voice for a reason, but remember it's not to make up useless excuses. It's to discuss ideas that you don't understand: it's to teach the many masses of different people most of which who desire to be ignorant.

My hands pushed up, then the heavy UIO slipped from my grip and rolled on me. Before I could tell what happened my lips were being caressed by someone else's!

_Crap it's a rapist! _

No matter how much that didn't seem to make sense that's what I thought for some stupid reason or another, maybe I was suffering from Monday morning ret....slowness. Yeah that sounds better, I saved myself there.....

The UIO seemingly barely woke up, and his dark pupils were visible to me. He instantly jerked his head back.

For once I think I saw what I wanted in my perfect man.

But still while he sat over me.

"Who the hell are you!"

We both yelled back. His face is so handsome that's all I could think in my head while I looked at him sitting on me.

"Why are you in my bed! What the hell, did you sneak in here while I was sleeping?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

My shoulder-length hair was reclining on the bed while his hair was floating around his head. Our shade of hair was the same, our eyes matched perfectly. Something seemed off but I couldn't quite say it.

"What's your name?!"

He yelled at me while still pinning me to the bed. Shouldn't I be the one voicing my concerns?

Still, I answered.

"That can't be right! No way can we have the same family name!"

"I'm called Kyonko by everyone though...even though I really rather be called by my real name. Although a name is only a name; it doesn't define your character even if some people say so all it is a way to identify yourself."

"...."...... "Everyone calls me Kyon..."

Well this is awkward....I think he's hot and it seems we're supposed to be the same person....we also kissed.....oh crap! I will not become an inbreeder! But wait if he's me and I'm him......do we share the same parents?..... Ah damn it, I'm confused!

We'll then if I married myself....would that mean every time we...eh eto........would it count as masturbation?

Why the hell am I even thinking about this! Although if we had different parents than maybe it'd work out....somehow....in a very awkward way......so awkward, I rather not think about it anymore.

Prologue—End

A.N. As Kyonko said:..... Ah damn it, I'm confused!

I hope someone reads this and writes a review about it....since I usually don't get many reviews.....oh well maybe I'm just not a good writer.....

Maybe I should quit....although I might as well finish what I've started before doing that since I'm gotten some positive reviews on one of my two stories........

何? que?.....what?

well....then...censor!


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. I'm guessing some people got mad....

Chapter 1

Kyon got off of me and shook his head in confusion while standing in his pajamas.

If I could've explained it to him, I would've, but sadly I didn't have a clue as to what was happening either. I really do wish I knew.

I sat up on my bed trying to figure out what we should do. I didn't know if my parents knew what was happening, it was confusing to say the least, if they didn't know, they'd think I was some slut.

Yeah everybody jumps to conclusions even the people who you think trust you. Why can't anyone trust anyone?

It was as confusing as trying to figure out if heaven exists. What do I kill myself and then come back to life! Nope that's stupid. So do I hide him somewhere? No that's also pretty stupid.

"hah......damn this seems like Haruhi's doing."

"un... who's that?"

"Well if you're who you say, I'm sure you know."

"...So Haruki...yeah I guess this wouldn't be possible otherwise."

He simply stood there while I sat on my bed, this lasted for quite awhile.

It was somewhat disturbing talking to him. Although our mannerisms are different, they'd have to be or he'd be somewhat girly.

"What should we do?"

I asked while sitting, with my legs extended, on my bed.

Everything was so quiet, and I think it would be in a situation like this. It seemed to be the same as talking to yourself as you write.

"Go to school what else?"

The expected answer, we couldn't stand idly by, although I don't think I want to fix this problem....

We won't call it a problem but a…..yeah it's Monday for sure. I guess I'm really only a hypocrite like everyone else so what's the problem? There isn't one, we'll just avoid it like everyone else does to their problems. Yay I solved everything! Screw that....

"Yeah but what about dad?"

I asked myself. It seems so strange when I say it like that, but it's true, so what's wrong with the line?

"We really can't do anything, can we?"

He started to walk to the door, and I jumped off the bed to pursue him. I threw my arms around him as he opened the door.

"DON'T, I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO TROUBLE!"

"...eh... this feels wrong..."

"...."

The ambiance of someone's footsteps began to ring into my ear.

His hands were free, but mine we locked around him, to anyone it would seem like I was hugging him.

"Let go," He instructed.

I've never been one to listen to instructions that seemed wrong. Yes, insert piece A into C. But wait how do I insert it; there's no hole? Am I supposed to drill one? No, the instructions say you'd only need a screw driver.....I'm lost.... So I'll keep holding on to this piece!

Kyon tried to shrug me off, but I wouldn't let go. He was desperate to go to the bathroom or something since he tried to turn around only to fall and take me down with him. My body fell over his my head landed on his chest while my hands had lost their grip and ultimately rested on his chest as well.

His legs were open and mine were in that opening; the height difference between isn't that much. He's about 170cm while I'm about 158cm. Anyway, Kyon as he was falling tried to stay up right by grabbing onto me, which is the only reason I fell, his hands were still wrapped around me. I hadn't taken notice as I was still recovering from the fall, but his hands were squeezing my buttocks, as if for his life.

"This early in the morning, keep your hormones in check Kyon," It was my dad's voice that I was assured of.

…....what can I say? It wouldn't matter what I said; he wouldn't hear a word of it. If I told the truth it wouldn't matter nor would making an excuse help.....

What?.....so he knows about this?

"Kyon, we've been over this, don't get my daughter pregnant."

The two of us could only look at him as words failed us at such a crucial time.

But I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

_What in the world is going on!_

"Even if you two plan to marry wait until after you graduate from high school at least."

…..This isn't right, something is off my dad would never say something like that!

"Who is this boy?"

I yelled back while still laying on him.

"Is this a trick question? He's your cousin?"

My eyes went back to him. So wait then Kyon is my cousin? Which would mean maybe we're not related, and would he be intruding in my house? No, no, that makes no sense he said his bed.

"Whose house is this?"

Kyon yelled while still feeling me up.

"Again?"

…..

"But we both have the same last name how are we not related, and that still doesn't answer the question!"

Our timing was perfect which was disturbing.

"Many people have the same family name, and with the unstable economy this seemed to be a perfect fit."

"How true," Once again we spoke in unison.

Chapter 1—End

A.N

So then...I'm still very confused, but really how ironic.

Oh and the ….. was supposed to be him saying their family name then owned it.

Rice with red beans?

...censor!


	3. Chapter 2

Well now that that's over with I wonder what's next? Oh and if Kyonko said she didn't believe in God, wouldn't that make her an atheist? Well this isn't really important so let's go on....if you want I guess 'cause you could stop reading right now and maybe do something more important. Okay then if anyone is reading let's begin well maybe....

I'm so tired....

Chapter 2

Finally taking note of the fact that he was touching me, I said: "Stop squeezing my butt!" He instantly removed his hands, and I pushed myself off the floor. After a second or two, he did the same.

I really wonder how things work out sometimes, but I will not even bother. You'd think something as boring this wouldn't' even be read by anyone. Oh well...

Before I had the chance to talk, my father walked back down the stairs. Unlike the many other mornings I hadn't been woken up by my brother, which seemed very strange to me. Well at least I didn't get jumped on like the countless other mornings. I really want to get some more sleep right now....eh....

Kyon didn't speak of the ass grabbing incident, and that was fine. Let's simply say it never happened since that solves everything! I feign ignorance to the many mistakes I've already made..... I sort of wonder what going on in his head right now. Is he fretting over what he did? Or is he going to simply feign ignorance. Ignorance is bliss I guess, although sometimes it leads to more trouble, which is troubling, but when that trouble arrives you feign ignorance again. What court summons? Something along those lines since it's never happened to me....

Many things haven't happened to me for that matter, even though I have so much time I don't use it wisely.

It makes one think why would someone feign ignorance if it only leads to escalating problems. But hey this doesn't seem like it could escalate.

Without even saying anything, Kyon started walking and I quickly followed him. Well it was obvious where he was heading, however, I followed.

"You know where I'm headed to, stop following," Kyon muttered.

"But I'm a lady, and as they say, ladies first," I said matter of factly.

"Well you can't say that yourself, I'm supposed to utter that phrase."

"No, no, you can't decide that now."

"It was decided long ago."

We were nearing the bathroom, I could've ran in first, but I'm too lazy for that much exertion in the morning.

"Hurry up then."

And with that I entered the restroom. I won't say what I did as that's private. Although it's not very exciting anyway, which makes me think, you'd only be bored.

After exiting the restroom he went in, and I went to my room where I was planning to change into my uniform; I have to say why a sailor suit? I'd much rather wear a business suit or blazer. Tying the ribbon is such an annoyance too.

Anyway I started undressing, I was wearing my pajamas since what else would I wear to sleep? A T-shirt? That'd be weird in my opinion, not anyone else's though.

So I pulled the top of my pajamas off, and threw it on the floor for now. Then I tugged on my pants and let them slide to the floor.

My figure isn't that great, my breasts are small still I do wear a bra. I'm skinny, which is good, and my legs are fine as well as my hips. So I guess I look okay, the only reason guys probably don't talk with me is because of Haruki. Eh...I guess that's good and bad.

It's good because this way I don't get bothered much, and it's bad because they don't talk to me! That pretty much sums it up. No need to waste words like I'm doing now.

Even though I think I look fine, I really have to say, why can't I at least have average breasts? Am I not worthy of them?

I walked to where my uniform was hanging, but before I could get to it and change into it I was stopped as the sound of the door opening reached my ears. I instantly turned my head to see who it was. I'm such an idiot why did I leave the door unlocked? Why couldn't I be sensible enough to know that after he was done in the bathroom he'd come to the room? Where else would he go? I know me, I change after I'm done in the bathroom...nothing is new there.

Although couldn't he knock? Well I wouldn't so that makes sense....

Our eyes met then his eyes took in what was occurring. His line of vision went down then up taking in the scene of me standing in a bra and panties. My face was flush from embarrassment even though it was me, but before I could utter a word or scream he hurriedly closed the door with him out of the room.

With that experience from now on, I'll lock the door. I wouldn't want to arouse myself.....although ….never mind.

We've already kissed, he's touched me and now he's seen me partially naked. What's next, fully naked or something else.....

But imagine if I did end up with myself. We'd be able to agree on things and the relationship would be a true one held together by love, not one where someone is only in it for money or something similar. People like that shouldn't enter into a relationship, all they're doing is hurting someone else, and if they need the money then they really aren't doing anything for themselves, so maybe they should find a job! If they can't; I'd feel empathy for them then, but still they should stop. Do we not have morals anymore? They may think they're above a bum but there not. They're worse, they're filthy leeches that need to be discarded before they make their host sick and then the host can't even provide for himself or herself! Women who have children for the mere money deserve to die, It may sound harsh but I don't care. If they have children, they'll only be the same way too! So what's the point of the passing on the blood, creating more leeching people? Yes, some people won't be the same way as their parents but most will. What's worse, sometimes the mother doesn't provide for the children with the money she's given. She uses it on herself, how messed up is that? It pisses me off like countless other things I'd rather not think about but I will! Although men who aren't smart enough to see the real ambitions of women are stupid too! Oh yeah she has three kids, oh and did I mention they're all from different fathers? Yeah even then, the man gets together with her, and she doesn't work then they break up as expected. Maybe a few relationships like this have worked out, but still maybe she needs the money. It's really funny how arranged marriages last longer than those that are not. Does the feeling of love really exist anymore? Or have we all gone cold hearted? Maybe we were that way to start with! Love is a dangerous territory, you may end up with nothing, or you may end up with everything. I just don't know how other people think; it'll be that way forever, but here I can somewhat know. I can analyze his actions at least.

I truly want that, but yet it's me....and will I have to fix this? I really don't want to; I won't. Hopefully he thinks the same way but he may not. For all I know maybe unlike me, he like this "God."

Chapter 2—End

A.N.

I'm taking down my useless rambles from the prologue and the first chapter.

Chapter confusion fixed.


	4. Chapter 3

Things are becoming complicated at least later on in the story for now it's still simple well maybe not..... Who knows when I'll post this....since I was writing further on in the story before I started this.

There may be mistakes and there probably are.

Chapter 3

After recovering from the shock of having myself walk in one me, I walked the remaining distance to my uniform.

Once I had it in hand, I started to dress as always.

I pulled up my skirt concealing my panties, then I put on the top of my sailor suit. Which left me to tie the ribbon....it's such a pain that I'd rather not deal with.

Do I really have to wear something I don't want to? I mean, isn't it inconsequential? It's a ribbon that I can't properly tie half the time. It makes me think, instead of making me look refined, it only does the opposite. I don't see the point in it at all! But I'll do it nonetheless because if I guess I like wasting my time on such trivial matters, like so many other people.

Once that ordeal was over with, I pulled long socks over my pale legs to shield them from the cold. It's really such a bother. I mean it's fine in the summer and sometimes in spring since it's warm outside but not as the year goes on. Guys have it so much better since they get to wear pants, which also means there's no danger of their underwear being seen.

I grabbed my cardigan then went to the door to unlock it, Kyon wasn't waiting in the hall when I emerged from the room. He was probably downstairs as my initial thought suggested, which turned out to be correct. He was eating breakfast at the table.

For that matter everyone was eating breakfast, although I didn't locate my little brother anywhere...

Where was he? I know he pesters me, but I don't want him to suddenly vanish. I'm not that type of person, how could I detest my family? I don't see that as a possibility for me. Maybe for some people out there it is. I understand if your parents are abusing you and such. Although if they're not, I don't see any other reason to hate them. I'm not saying you should love them though.

Would you cry if suddenly your brother went missing—if you had one? If you wouldn't, you're heartless although I'm incorrect in uttering that, he could've mistreated you, but there's also a danger there.

There was only a little girl at the table no boy. My mother and father were present but he wasn't. I couldn't find the missing piece to the puzzle no matter how hard I looked, he wouldn't appear before me and form that innocent smile; I wanted to see his smile more than ever right now.

_He's probably in the bathroom._

I told myself, not wanting to worry. But even then he's usually up and prepared before me. Why would he be in the bathroom now? Nothing made sense; the only way I saw of clearing things up would be to question my parents. They must know where he's at. He's their son!

I hoped he would leap out in front of me before I asked, but no such thing occurred no matter how hard I wished it would.

"Where's my brother," I asked in anxious voice.

In the countless times Haruki has done things this was the worst by far. What had he done with him?

"....."

"Do you need to stay home from school today?"

What! That's not what I want to hear! Simply answer the question that's all I desire. That's all I need right now! Hearing a "he's in the bathroom" would please me so much!

I started worrying why couldn't they simply answer? It wasn't that difficult of a question; there was no deeper meaning; it was a face value question.

"Where is he?" I questioned once again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

How could they not know what I'm talking about; He's their son! Nobody would suddenly forget about their son would they? Maybe a victim of Alzheimer's disease would but that's entirely different! He wasn't a bad kid, maybe a little annoying but not misbehaved; why would they want to forget about him? I'm sure he's brought them happiness before. They can't be heartless, I know they're not that heartless. I admire them...

I know I have a brother so where is he? He's simply hiding somewhere, right? Damn it, this isn't right, It can't be right, please don't let this be correct!

I need some answers and fast, but where would I get them?

"Stop playing around, I know I have a little brother!"

If this was a joke, it wasn't funny. Whoever pulls jokes of this manner should stop. They're not doing anything at all. They may think it's funny, and to others it will be funny. Still, what about the victims, where's their fun? Do you make them cry instead, is that supposed their fun? Do you hurt them so much they want to kill themselves? What if they do? Do you laugh at them then and call them "retarded" then? Some people take everything to heart, and you may call them dumb, but at that point you're only an asshole. Not all people are strong enough to go through life being made fun of. A select few will commit suicide but do you have to help them? Do you have to aid them in reaching that mindset? How can you live knowing you were a cause of such a thing? Hopefully nobody who reads this is that type of person. I can't understand people who take jokes too far; how can they gain fun from hurting others? This is something else I don't understand and never will. Maybe it's better that way, if I did understand it'd because I was one of them. I'd hate myself then.

"....."

Kyon suddenly got up and grabbed my hand as he dragged me upstairs. He only said: "come with me" before pulling me with him.

_Kyon this isn't the time for whatever you want! I need to find my brother!_

As he pulled me upstairs, he started to talk.

"I haven't seen your brother either, but you should know of a way to solve this."

"..."

"All we have to do is return everything to how it used to be."

Right revert it. This isn't fair.... What kind of option is this?

…...

So he does want everything to revert to how it was....I don't have a right to stop him....and now I don't know what to do anymore. I....I.....I guess my brother deserves to live too....but.....I don't know anymore.

Kyon reached the door to my room and opened it then closed it behind us.

I sat on my bed and started crying for my lost brother.....Kyon seemed to want to say something but couldn't. He wanted to assure me it'd be okay, but if he did......I'd still be crying. He walked closer to me but then decided to walk further away from me; maybe deciding we shouldn't become too close.

This wasn't simply about my brother. Why was something as simple as this warped? If my brother was here then I would know what to do...

Chapter 3—End

A.N. Wow....... I had a hard time writing this piece. I would've made it longer by adding more details, but I felt this was better. Unlike the others this wasn't a simple chapter anymore.

I don't want to spoil it though so I'll shut up.

Whew...done somehow....I though it'd be sometime next week before I posted this.

Don't expect any more of this fan fiction for a couple days. I have a chapter already done but I don't have the chapter in between this one and that one yet. I could write and have it done but I'm going to edit the last chapter for The lovesickness of Kyonko over the weekend since I have less time on the weekend.....right.....


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Well I with that out of the way let's begin chapter four! Since I don't want to let this day end with a bunch of crap....Also don't expect anything tomorrow.

Chapter 4

My crying wasn't one that ended fast, and Kyon still had to get dressed for school, so he left me alone in the room while he dressed elsewhere. I'm not one to cry for much, but after all he was a family member like everyone else. I would cry if anyone in my family suddenly vanished and their coordinates were a mystery. I'm sure most people would cry just like me.

If you wouldn't then, I guess that's your own concern, there may be many reasons why you wouldn't cry but listing them would take too much time.

My brother deserved to be here with me! And more than anything, I wanted to know why he wasn't. This wasn't like the many other problems caused by Haruki. He had made my little brother vanish and Kyon appear. Was this a sort of a trade off? But I still wonder, why would he want Kyon here? There has to be something I'm missing. It doesn't make sense at all!

Kyon mentioned Haruhi, which would be the female Haruki it would seem. If they both have the power to cause circumstantial problems, then when the problem occurred this time who was the source of it? Was it both of them, or one of them? If I say that everything I've had to deal with Kyon has also had to deal with then that would mean that it would be both. Yet if that's true then why isn't my brother here? Kyon's sister is here, so why isn't my brother?

When my father said who owned the house he never actually answered the question since we share the same family name....unless he meant that we both owned the house, but I don't think he did.

The easiest step to understanding the problem would be to find out who owns the house, although this isn't enough this time. If I find out who owns it, it may tell me who made this mess but not how to solve it. There were no warnings or words of advice this time; I have to figure this out by myself, actually that's wrong Kyon can assist me.

Yet there's still the whole other problem, but I guess I have to get my brother back, so I can't help it. I can't have what I want; nothing is different there.

When Haruki changed things, there was always either a very apparent or hidden way to put everything back to normal. Looking back on it, it was something very simple. This time it might be the same, but if Haruhi caused it, I can't do anything. I don't have a say in that problem; it'd be between Kyon and Haruhi; with my brother's disappearance it's looking that way. Actually Kyon could probably solve this by himself if that's the case. Although if they both caused it then we'll both have to do something.

We simply have to go to school for now. Once we're there, we'll be able to understand it. The answer may appear right before us then too, how convenient that would be.

Convince would be nice at this point. But hard work may be required; it most likely will be.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and stood up. Even if it wouldn't help, I had to find out who owned this house. The answer may be all I need to figure out who caused it and who will have to repair it.

After making sure it'd be impossible to say I had been crying, I headed downstairs. They were having a conversation about something that I didn't hold interest in. As before I came up to the table.

"Father, whose family owns this house?"

"It Kyon's, don't you remember?"

"Yes, sorry for asking," after saying this I headed back upstairs.

With that, I'd say Haruhi caused everything. This still doesn't help though, why would she make my brother vanish? How would this change be significant? Making my brother vanish would mean what....It could mean many things but.....none of them make sense. If she got rid of my brother why not Kyon's sister as well?

I'm not saying she should've disappeared; I simply want to know. I'm not one of those equal treatment people that say if something bad happened to them, then it should have happened to everyone else too. People like that are demented. Don't wish ill will on others, even if it did befall them would it make you feel better about yourself? If it does than you're sick! I simply don't understand it, wouldn't seeing other people in the same situation make you feel worse? It does to me...I'd rather have them be happy since seeing them smile may make me smile.

It'd make more sense if they both vanished but this way it doesn't. The Simplest thing would be I'm not Kyon.... I'm Kyonko....

She wouldn't know what family I have, but she would know I would have to have a father and mother.

If I go by this, it makes sense. That's why my mother and father are still here since without them I couldn't be born.

The Suzumiyas are held by logic and that explains my family. But then.....that would mean.....

I had to tell Kyon right away. Luckily he was already heading downstairs as I went up.

"We should head to school,"

He said to me when he saw me.

That'd be fine I could explain it to him on the way anyway.

We headed outside, and as expected there was only one bike.

"As I thought."

"You figure it out?"

"Not really."

"We'll I ride on the back seat, and you can pedal."

He sighed.....

After parting ways with his sister we rode to school while I talked to him.

"Kyon, tell me this, what would you think if the house belonged to your family. Add this together with my missing brother and what do you get?"

"It's simple Haruhi did it."

"Yes, I agree."

"Then Haruki had nothing to do with this?"

"Exactly, if this was Haruki's doing then my brother would be here, and the house would be ours."

"It makes sense, but how do we solve it?"

"That I don't know."

I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the bike ride, when we were walking up the hill someone came up to Kyon. This seemed so familiar it was obvious who it was.

"Yo Kyon, who's that?"

"...She's my cousin."

"Oh one of the new transfer students?"

"....."

So now I'm also a transfer student? Everything I had experienced before means nothing then, although he said one...who's the other....It can't be...he's here too.....but why? Wait this makes more sense!

"Eh...she's an A- at best."

"....Taniguchi shut up!"

So this Taniguchi also has that rank thing. I'm an A- though! At least I'm not a C or a D!

I'm not poking fun at those with undesirable figures. I'm not that mean. I don't feel sorry for them though since that would be pitying them, which would be a bad thing here. They're the same as you so there's no reason to pity them. There's nothing wrong with them so why should I pity them? They're fine like everyone else.

"Hi!"

I simply said to him.

"Hey."

He went back to talking with Kyon about stuff. I never saw the Taniguchi I knew, the female one that always jested about my chest.... It was as expected. It's all coming together but I'm not liking it one bit.

Once we had entered the school, I realized something that I hadn't thought about before since I'm supposed to be a transfer student where's my shoe-locker now? It took quite a bit of time, but after what turned into a annoying search, I was able to locate it. With that out of the way there was only one place for me to go; In class Haruki was there, he was also a transfer student, and once I gave my introduction, he gave his; it was the same one from before...all his usual nonsensical blubbering. I think I'll stay away this time.... although if I'm correct....that's what's expected anyway.

Our situations seem to be very similar, the only incoherent aspect is that I'm aware of the change and he is not. I say this because I was able to learn that he's Haruhi's cousin through the teacher(he announced this fact to the class.)

Haruki had nothing to do with this. It was a concoction of Haruhi. Also, Haruhi seemed to be pleased with Haruki's introduction as she smiled behind Kyon.

While this was all occurring, I also noted my Kunikida didn't exist. Everything isn't how it used to be to me. The me that's here is simply Kyon's cousin and nothing more. I'm not Kyonko....that name was never given to me. I don't know who I'm supposed to be.....my past isn't my past. How do I keep going without knowing who I am? Really though, I don't need to tell myself that as long as I'm here, I can continue how I desire. Someone can't decide my life for me; only I can do that. I don't need my past to continue. We only learn history to blame our mistakes on it.... or to further the mistakes of someone else, so I don't need my past. I've already taken what I will from it.

People may say we learn history to not repeat the same mistakes, but we'll repeat them anyway. We as a race can't learn, so why do we study the past? In the hopes of learning? We may come to understand the world through other studies, but will we ever learn about ourselves?

I really don't think we will. Suzumiya will never learn either. It's all the same sad truth that causes so many problems. The one who causes them, however, does not need to worry....it's really....sad....and completely ironic.

Chapter 4—End

A.N. Hopefully everyone's confused!

….

…...

I really hate proofreading..... Also my inexperience as a writer may have caused a mistake in this chapter.....just maybe...I'm really not sure about it myself.

Don't expect any more from me untiil after Christmas Vacation. I hate exams.....


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Class started and it seemed Haruki didn't recognize me. He didn't even look my way. As I said before Haruki doesn't know about his other past, all he knows is what was implanted into this brain, which is rather strange....

Also, it seems the time was the next day, as in we were right where we should've been since what was being taught was what should've been taught today. However, none of this even mattered, even if was the right day, it wouldn't help me revert the world to what it used to be so this observation was really useless and a waste of my time.

As I said, classes were exactly the same, which meant that as before I wasn't able to listen attentively, my mind was filled with worries and questions that continued to bother me.

It wasn't simply Haruki's idiocy anymore, albeit not it was about how I would get my brother back. Meaning it was now about Haruhi's idiocy. Why couldn't I simply be worrying about simple school girl matters? What are simple schoolgirl worries for that matter... Aside from that, it leaves me with one question that I want answered: why do the Suzumiyas have to be so stupid? They both become bored too easily, the thing that they don't realize is that even if they found what they're searching for they'd only become bored of it within a day.

Kyon's behavior at school seemed rather similar to mine, his face, although directed at the teacher, didn't make it seem as if he was paying attention to the lecture in the slightest. His eyes met mine and I turned around to fake listening attentively. Maybe if I try hard enough I can, I told myself as my eyes looked at the bored where some characters were written. I should probably start taking notes, I told myself.

I can't take it! Damn it, why can't class be over sooner? I have to find out what's going on, damn it! I need to find someone with all the answers, and I know who I'll ask. But how, by now I know they won't be here, nobody I know will be here, what can I do? He's not here.... and even she's not here. Why can't someone be here? How can I solve a puzzle without all the pieces?

Maybe all the pieces are already here: Kyon, and all the Brigade members that belong to Haruhi's Brigade, Haruki, and me. I don't fit though.... am I not a piece? I don't belong...and neither does Haruki....

Haruki.... and me... I think I understand.... Yet I don't think I want to understand this time. My brother, and everyone else is gone... this is the only shot, even it is a long shot, I don't have a choice but to revert the world back to how it was for me and everyone I knew.

…

…..

Lunch came around later in the day, Haruki and Haruhi ran out of the classroom as soon as it did, leaving us with one question: what's going on? Anyway, I didn't have anyone to eat with... Kyon had already started scarfing down his food, and I already knew why, he had to go talk to someone. Someone who could help him, also, since he didn't ask me, he probably doesn't want me to come along. With that I started to eat by myself some of the girls around me saw this and invited me to eat with them, I politely declined that invitation simply because I didn't want to waste my time talking about what happened in yesterday's drama show, or some gossip about meaningless random things. No, I'd rather run some things through my mind than spend it talking to some peppy schoolgirls. I really didn't mind anyway since it's not like I'm going to stay here, so I can be a loner.

My meal went uninterrupted and when I finished my pleasant meal, I just sat there hoping suddenly everything around me would be like it was before, hoping Kyon would find a way to solve this mess. It really did seem like I wasn't involved in the slightest. This was just one of Kyon's many adventures not one of mine. When I get back, this should've of never transpired, so no one can know what I went through, this is only a passing moment for me.

The lunch break was coming to an end, Kyon barely made it back into the classroom as it did end leaving no time for me to ask him about what was happening. The only thing I've been doing is watching, Is that all I'm here to watch? What purpose would that serve?

…

Everything was so tedious and every passing moment I felt that time was going to stop, for some reason I felt that the next moment would never arrive and I'd be stuck in one place forever simply watching others have fun, while I sat out on what should've been my life. I didn't like the idea of this at all!

Still, Kyon's has to solve this... I can only hope he does so quickly. I'm used to that the Brigade already a change like this isn't what I wanted. If I could have Kyon, I guess it would be okay...but I'd miss them...

….

…...

After school, Before I had the chance to do anything, Haruhi grabbed Kyon by his necktie and dragged him out of the room as Haruki followed behind them with a grin plastered on his face, I was completely ignored.... what was left for me to do but to go home? If I showed up at the SOS Brigade's door, I might only end up being beaten up by Haruhi before I even had a chance to say something, and with everyone there, I can't let them know who I am... My senses told me to stay away no matter how much I wanted to go. With this, my routine had been broken, I was now living how someone else wanted me to... but I had no choice in the matter. I want to live life for myself, but I couldn't do that here. I guess I have to go home and go back to my old routine of nothing....

Should I take the bike though.... It's not mine, so I can't; I'd be breaking the law. It was annoying having to walk the whole way, but what could I do? I don't even have a cell phone anymore.

Every step I took seemed to get me no closer to my destination, my feet were only tiring themselves out, even when I arrived it wasn't where I wanted to go. This house no matter how much it looks like mine isn't mine. Nothing is mine in this world, not even my parents are the same as they used to be. I don't even have a room... where will I sleep tonight? If it was up to me, I really wouldn't mind sleeping with him, but that's not going to happen. I guess I'll probably get to know his sister somewhat since that's the only logical place for me to sleep, with another girl.

Why do I feel so down about this...it'll go back so put on a smile. Hah...if only it was that easy, I'd smile the entire time just like Itsuko. I really wouldn't mind seeing her smile right now, she's so fake, her life is nothing but a fabrication to simply make Haruki happy. I sort of understand how she truly feels now.

This painfulness of losing everything you had, of your life suddenly belonging to someone else, this isn't how life should be, and I won't take it sitting down. I'm going to figure this out and fix the problem myself. Kyon....may not need me, but I don't care I'll fix it before he does. I'll be the better me, I'll be a person who I can be proud of. None of the feeling sorry for myself crap, I'll make what I want happen even if I have to fight against this so called "God" I don't care, I'll live life for myself and not because of her selfishness. She didn't even need me anyway so why was I brought here? She's so stupid.

Chapter 5—End

A.N. It's actually sort of intersting how the ending came about for this entire story....


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. I don't know why I didn't post this sooner....I even forgot I had this chapter already finished.... Well I Should get seven up tomorrow, and then I'll probably wait until next week to post something...

Chapter 6

I stepped into Kyon's house everything was familiar, yet it didn't belong to me, It seemed almost as if I was back home, to my home. After taking off my shoes, I was going to go up stairs to Kyon's room when my mother stopped me. She looks the same, all her facial features were the same, but I knew it wasn't her, for sure her mannerisms would be different. Everything about who they were was different other than how they looked.

"Did you come home alone?" She quizzed.

"Yes, Kyon is in a club, so I had to come alone," I answered while looking at the lady that only resembled my mother.

"Oh, I see but you shared the same bike this morning," she uttered.

"I came walking," I quickly chimed in.

"We didn't know about this, we'll buy you your own bike later."

What's the point of that, this should be all over before this week is even done with, I'm sure by then we'll find a way to make everything go back to normal. To get you ,my mother, back as well as my dad, to go back to wherever it is my brother is. All of that will be done before this week is over, so why even bother; it'd just be a waste of money. For all I know maybe he'll figure it out by today, and then I'll have my own bike back, the one I used since school began. I really do hope he does make it go back.

"It's fine. I really don't mind walking," I said with a smile on my face; smiling was the only way my mother would believe that I was okay with walking home.

If only that was true...

I walked away and walked up the stairs, all to reach Kyon's room. It wasn't my room, but it did contain my clothing; at least not everything had changed if it had maybe this would have been the one time that I lost my mind. I started to strip removing off my top, then my skirt. There wasn't anyone to walk in me this time, so I didn't even bother shutting the door. Even if someone did open the door to the room, it would be another girl, so what was there to worry about, nothing that's what. I picked something out of my closet and changed into it. Jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt seemed simple enough and I really didn't want to go through my closet simply for clothing. Although I wasn't even going anywhere, which meant I could've put on some sweatpants, this is just in case, I guess though not really. His room, I envy him... I don't feel right going through his stuff even if most of it will probably be the same. I simply ended up watching television downstairs, at least then it felt the same, although the shows weren't even the same... What am I supposed to do now? This day has been too much..... I just want it to end, I want to go back.... there's nothing I can do today, tomorrow it'll be different though, tomorrow he'll figure something out....

NO!

That's not right! I have to do something! If I sit here what will everything I said amount to! I won't back down on what I told myself this mess will be solved by me, the girl version. I won't back down on this simply because I don't seem to fit, maybe my piece attaches to one I've yet to see or maybe all the other puzzle pieces are wrong. Haruki, and me.... what can it mean, what can something as stupid as this mean! Does it have to mean what it means, really? The meaning...Haruhi, Kyon..... if someone who was interested in the same things suddenly appeared before Haruhi, what would Haruhi think? Kyon and me, Haruhi and Haruki, is that how it's supposed to be? My father his words, "even if we planned to get married," it wasn't a joke was it? If that's connected to the true past of this world, I can assume we're supposed to be pretty close, more than 'pretty' actually. To sleep in the same bed with him... what am I supposed to be to him? A girl and a boy, what happens between these two? If they loved each other, many things would occur, kissing, sex, and raising a family. A kiss, the first time it was a kiss, but if Kyon suddenly kissed Haruhi what would happen? I don't know... but that wouldn't get me back, would it?

Hate... love... these emotions that seem to come hand in hand do they play a part here? Haruki, and Haruhi, could it be what I think? Is Kyon supposed to get jealous and therefore confess to Haruhi? It seems possible, but then how would that get me back? Even if they were together, Haruhi would disregard me, and would that mean I'd be sent back? And if that's right why would I be here in the first place? I'm not 'needed' in that case.

If only Haruki was needed, why am I here? My life can't just be controlled by someone else can it? I don't like that idea at all! Kyon, and I, is she supposed to become angry at me? Would Haruhi wish I moved back if she saw me together with Kyon? Would she become jealous of me? Or is it something else. How does she think? Irrationally....but what does that mean?

She's always made Kyon go along with her hasn't' she, then she may feel bad if suddenly something came up that she had to leave him alone. If she's with Haruki, who would Kyon be with? He couldn't be with one of the SOS Brigade members, Haruhi would become angry if suddenly the club was destroyed because of matters of the heart, so the alternative would be to use people outside of the club. I'm not part of the club here. Haruhi fooled herself into thinking of this didn't she? She changed everything to make this work even her own thoughts.

I'm a placeholder until she's gets bored of Haruki..... She needed a break....is that what this is? A break to find out what she really wants? That's incredibly moronic! More so than people who really think people take the time judge others! They don't even bother judging, for judging requires thought, people just put certain labels they found elsewhere on people.

It seems right, I can't do anything but wait then. Is that really the truth? I was simply brought here to take up some of Kyon's time until Haruhi went back to bossing everyone around in the SOS Brigade? I was moved here against my will? Do I really mean nothing more than that in 'this' world? And if so why am I forced to waste my time here!

Why does she use other people? Does she need to use me to feel better about herself? Is this so she doesn't worry about how Kyon feels, is she really that normal of a girl? Can she really fall in love that easily? If she's allowed to have whatever she wants, why can't I? I'm not any different from most girls, I may act like I don't care, but that doesn't mean I don't want a high school romance. I want to have someone to hold my hand while I walk home, some who can cheer me when I'm sad, can I not have someone? Kyon, Nagato, Asahina-sempai, can I have none of them? Haruhi will become bored of Haruki it's only a matter of time when that does happen, she'll go back to Kyon. Even if I did make him love me we couldn't be together she'd make something up to split us apart like me moving. Moving back to where I came from, and when I get there, I still wouldn't be able to have anyone. Koizumi would surely stop me; Haruki wouldn't allow it so what choice do I have? Haruki doesn't care about me, so why can't I hook up with one of the other members? I don't care if he becomes jealous, I don't care if he does realize something then, I don't want to live with some ogre who doesn't care about anyone else! I want to pick my route through life, to not be guided and told what I cannot do, this is my story, and I change it, I make it 'evolve'. I make it so I can live happily, is that not what that would mean? If I suddenly fell deeply in love with Kyon, it wouldn't matter, I have other things to do, I have to see my brother again no matter what.

This is just another one of Haruhi's passing phases. I have to make her hate me by having Kyon love me; actually, Kyon can fake it and I can too. But what if I can't fake it, and it becomes real, what can I do then? Nothing, all I can do is forget this all happened when I get back since I will be going back that's the only choice.

Everything I tell myself means nothing, I can't have anybody, and I know I have to get back, but I don't want to risk falling in love with him. It has to be fake, like the thought that I control my life.

Nothing is ever deep, things are never thought out they're just and remodeled by others, whose work is then remodeled by others until we get something that means nothing in the end, but we think it does mean something. Nothing is ever deep. Nothing....just Haruhi, I'm not deep...I can never hope to be deep, the word 'deep' was created by man, as in humans, therefore, what does it mean?

Chapter 6—End

A.N. Please review...if you have the time.


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. This might be a bit hard to read...editing didn't go well, so I'll post it again some time later but noting really will change I'll just fix all my errors and probably reword some stuff.

Kyonko and Kyon?

Chapter 7

The door opened, Kyon walked through it. His face showed signs of irritation. He probably had to listen through some irritating rant given by Haruhi, something like that would make anyone annoyed no matter how patient and carefree they were. Absent mindedly, I stood up and hurried to the door to walk up to his slouching body. His eyes looked at me studying me for a while then he looked around the house, seeing that everything was as it should be, he returned his sight to me.

"Hi," I said to him while standing still and looking at his handsome glimmering face.

"Hey... I'm sorry about making you walk home, you really could've taken the bike," muttered Kyon as he threw of his shoes.

"It's okay, It was your bike anyway," I quickly chimed in.

"Still, I feel bad for making myself walk," he said under his breath as I watched him move deeper into the confines of his house. "It's such a pain to walk."

"It's fine, but hurry and come upstairs to your room."

I turned around and walked to his room, he slowly followed after me with his plodding feet. When we reached his room, He closed the door behind us. There was a nice comfy bed to lie on, so I sprawled my body out on the bed, while he simply stood watching me probably thinking that he wanted to lie down.

"What happened at the club today?" I wondered while looking at the ceiling then moving my eyes to look at him.

"Haruhi introduced our new member to everyone," uttered Kyon while making eye contact with me. I pulled my eyes away to inspect just what was different about the room....

"Oh I see so Haruki is part of the club?" I said feigning ignorance. It was pretty obvious that this was going to happen. Why else would Haruki follow Haruhi? Eh...let's not think about that since I don't really care about the other reasons.

"Yeah, what did you do today?"

"Before that, how did she act toward Haruki?"

"She actually seemed pretty excited and they even left together, if I didn't know better I'd think Haruhi finds him a worthy man."

"Oh I see, so then what do you think of Haruhi?" I inquired while keeping my eyes busy.

"what.... that's not really something..."

"Oh so it's like that," I chimed in.

"Then what did you do today?" He asked with his normal voice.

Then you don't hate her, not like it matters if you do or don't. You just like me don't really have a choice in what she wants, so if she wants you, she's going to get you. You though don't seem to care about this little fact, maybe it's easier being a careless guy.

"Nothing, I was waiting for the time to pass."

"Seems familiar, although, are the television shows the same?"

"No, they're not, I couldn't even watch the drama show I wanted to because some other show that I guess is that show was airing! How irritating is that..."

"That's too bad."

I stuck my left leg up in the air and looked at my toe nails. They were too big, I would have to trim them before they became annoying or before they broke and started to hurt, it's really such a nuisance though. Why can't they just stay the same size? Eh....well there's several reasons, but who cares about those?

"Do you know why I'm here?" I asked getting to the point of even talking to him. Other then keeping myself busy that is since there's really not much to do here, there's much less then there was in my 'dimension.'

"..." His silence seemed forced as if he was with holding information. Still, I think I already knew so why did it matter if he was with holding information?

"You do don't you? You must've been informed by someone in the SOS Brigade," my eyes looked at the boring ceiling...and the boring walls only to end up at his face.

"Well... it's complicated," he said in an annoyed voice. He still stood there...I kind of wonder why.... He could've sat on the floor it's not that uncomfortable.

" I think I have it figured out," I said while staring at his pupils that were the same as mine.

"Is that so?" He unnecessary blabbered, and finally he finally took a seat on the floor; that was well over the time limit.

"Yes," I said while looking at my fingernails, they too were growing more than I wanted, it's not like I paint them, so I'll have to trim the later as well, how annoying.

"Why are you here then?" he asked sounding skeptical.

"To be with you while Haruhi is with Haruki."

"That's rather direct, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah..." he said as he got to his feet and grabbed some clothing out of the closet.

"Do you know how I can get back?"

"Well, you're probably stuck like this for a while."

"Oh well then, but even so how do I get back?"

"It's actually a reach, but you have to make her jealous somehow, this way she'll want you to move back."

"Oh and how do I do that?" I asked making myself sound naïve on purpose.

"Why do you keep asking if you already know?" He shook his head while heading out of the room with clothing in his hands.

He shut the door as I muttered: "because I've got nothing to do...might as well have a conversation, right?" There was no answer, how could there be an answer in the first place, were the walls and the ceiling going to talk to me? I wouldn't feel so...'left out' then. The walls would creep me out though...

"hahh........why can't life just be simple....maybe then I wouldn't feel so torn apart right now...really what do I do? …......how do I do it? Freaking Haruki...even if it's not his fault, I have this strange inert feeling that it is his fault..even though I know it's not...hahh...I guess some things are natural."

I pointed my toes at the ceiling then let them fall onto the bed... "hahh..." _Should I get off his bed now?_ I thought to myself, as I ran a hand through my shoulder length hair; it wasn't hard to pull it out of my hair, which meant my hair wasn't messy. My body was still sprawled on his bed, it seemed rather similar, but I knew it wasn't.

I'd be back to my place in a short amount of time, I told myself as I moved my eyes away from the solitary ceiling. What was left to do in the day, but waste it away doing nothing? Anything is nothing...everything is nothing...everything will get me no where at least that true here when I go back I can't take anything with me; I don't even know to what point in time I will go back to. Will it be this morning, if that's so then it'd be rather depressing since I would've just wasted some time. Shouldn't I be happy that I'll have more time to live, isn't it said that life doesn't last long enough?

But wouldn't some argue that it's too long or that it's just right? Life....feels like it's going at a fast pace, but laying here wasting my time...it seems rather slow paced even though I may think something different later, the flow time is just right. I don't want to be old too fast, I'm in no hurry to live how I'll live the rest of my life. Getting a job...who knows about the other aspects of life, working...it all seems so annoying, even if it is necessary it seems annoying. Aren't most things annoying in life anyway we just put up with them because we have no choice? Life...is fine...it's not too long or too short. Opinions change with time. Everything changes with time, people die, people grow, people are born, it's all natural waiting is just another part of life. What can I really do until tomorrow but try to have some fun...

Chapter 7—End

A.N. Okay...it's a week late but it's here. Although I could've and should've done my trig homework instead...damn....its late now though...

I've stalled a bit in my writing, so I'll take the time to explain to you why....you could just stop right here if you're not interested so don't read if you don't want to.

Nagato, let's read really should've been done by now...I don't even have the ending written yet and I have the ending written to this one already, damn and Nagato, let's read was supposed to be done about the same time Kyonko's lovesickness was done. I'm way off schedule. Pointless search....that's....sometimes I can't handle writing long chapters that actually force me to write in a style that's a little different than my usual writing, editing like that takes forever too because it never sounds right to me. I can write in a few different ways but forcing myself to write in a solitary way is rather hard for me still since I'm used to writing original stories where I develop the characters myself and even then since I'm rather new to writing fiction all together it's hard to come with ideas to make the characters interesting, so in both fan fiction and original material sometimes that characters come off as having no personality or Kyonko's too close to the way Kyon speaks.... so Pointless search that'll have a chapter sometime in the next month hopefully. This will most likely have a chapter weekly, and Nagato should as well. I've think I've taken too much space this time oh well I'll delete it later. Hahh...what to do now...maybe I'll just pass out of the floor....

oh and If you going to review if you would, could you put the name of a good fan fiction story or even better email it to me through the link on my profile. Something similar to this story or one of my other stories would be nice. Doesn't have to be about Kyonko or the Haruhi series, I just need something to occupy my time....because I don't want to do my homework...it'll just sit there for another week at this rate....but that's okay I'll get it done the day before the quarter ends like always!


	9. Chapter 8

Didn't look over this much, expect errors.

Thought I'd post something since it's been so long....I would've uploaded it eariler but I went to see some second rate movie about cars...you know the one.

Chapter 8

It's barely the first day, damn it, and I've been wondering for a while, it's simple really, it's something that a normal personal doesn't worry about, where am I going to sleep? There's no way we're going to sleep in the same bed, that would be far too awkward. But...I don't think I would mind. How does it really feel sleeping with someone else in the same bed? ….... Simply sleeping and not doing anything lewd, at all.

Though, there's no way it's going to happen, it's just inconceivable that we'd sleep together. But, I kinda wanna know how it feels, wanting to know is normal isn't it, and is wanting to know that so wrong? Eh....damn it....what do I do in a situation like this? My mind tells me no, but my heart tells me yes. But how can my heart tell me anything its only purpose is to pump blood throughout my body, so how can it tell me yes? Logic or desire....what do I do? One part of my head says yes while the other says "hell no."

I should just sleep on the floor, yeah...it's not that uncomfortable...well maybe.... Although, what if my back hurts in the morning or I have a neck creak or something, it be pain in P.E. And looking at the board would be a hassle that would hurt! Damn it! On the floor....but the bed is so comfy and there's pillows....and sheets....and it'll be cold on the floor! ….just imagine I wouldn't be able to sleep from the constant waking up due to the frigged night. Oh come on! What is this? I'm simply going to end up going back and forth and never get anywhere! It'll be a repeat of the times I procrastinate on doing my homework, by the time I'm made a decision it won't matter! _Ahhhh! _ Got to keep calm, I can't scream if I did, what would happen?.....well nothing really, I guess... but for some reason that fact is lost to me....although I'm thinking it, I don't care about it.

A perfect example of why people do stupid things. Who cares if there's consequence I'll deal with them later like when I'm dead... I've completely lost track now, wasn't this about where I was going to sleep?Why don't I just sleep with his sister? She might be bothered by my presence though; I wouldn't want to make her angry at me. No, see this is just me reasoning, so I can stay in his room tonight....why am I even thinking about this right now?

I threw myself off of the bed and walked to the door....hah...I need to get my mind off this. I'll just see what he says. I really don't want to make a decision right now anyway, I'd rather just waste my time watching some not-so-mind-numbing television. It defeats the purpose...don't you watch television so you don't have to think? I mean really...in those mystery shows most people simply stare don't they, since the answer is going to be given to them regardless if they think or not. I wonder...where am I going to sleep tonight....

I walked down the stairs and sat my butt on a sofa, hoping to be engrossed with whatever what was on. It really didn't matter to me, the shows were different as I said before...so there was nothing that really made me want to watch television. I guess, I'm not such a giddy school girl am I? Is that a bad thing? I really hope it's not, though I guess it doesn't matter what the answer is. Not like I can really do anything anyway. I wonder what's for dinner.....

Yes this is good just stay from the other question, I have to let my mind wander. Hopefully it never gets back to that question, maybe it'll get lost somewhere and justs die...how nice would that be? Not that I want a response for that question since I'll probably have something to say regardless of the answer. There's just no easy way....damn it's coming back! Damn stay away! I Don't want that to think about that.

…...

….....

….......

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice behind me, I was able to recognize it as Kyon's solemn voice.

I shifted my laying body to see him, "Why do you ask if you already know?" I moaned as I turned back to face the television. Even if the show was boring, it was better than doing nothing....

"For the same reason you do," he said as he came around the sofa and pushed my legs of a cushion so he could sit down.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" He quizzed while his gorgeous, shimmering brown eyes continued to look at the television with his usual nonchalant attitude. No, but, that's overdoing it.

I brought my legs back on to the sofa to bend them closer to my body, even going as far as hugging them. "I dunno..." I simply said avoiding the question altogether. Can I kick him out of the room? ….wait what?

"..."

"....."

"......"

Our eyes were simply affixed on the television, and neither of us said anything for the remainder of the time we watched television. It was quiet until his sister came along and started to pester me...

"Hi, Onee-chan~" A big smile enveloped her face, it was so full of warmth, she was so cute, and seemed so pure....I can't stand it....I can't talk to her, it reminds me of him.... I have to get away from her somehow... and for once I was called Onee-chan, but it's not him...it doesn't feel right...it feels sickening.

I simply wanted to raise from the seat and walk up stairs then slam Kyon's door shut. Where inside I'd sprawl myself on his bed and try to not cry. It was too much, trying to not think about him....why's that?I should think about him...I don't want to forget him, I just want to be able to keep myself together....what's wrong with that...though I have to keep together while still thinking about him and everybody else, if not I may forget who I really am. But, I can't stand to look at her....I need to leave...somewhere...anywhere, just get away from this and run away...to where? Who cares. If I could run away to my home...how great would that be? The path home is a more complicated one that I can't reach by myself that's the only thing stopping me.

"He-llo," I said trying not to think about him, my younger brother. She seemed so much like him...I wanted to see him right now, this instant. Yet only a young innocent girl stood there looking me in the eyes expecting more from me... "Do you need something," I quivered.

I didn't bother to see what Kyon was doing, I was just looking this girl in the face. She was...cute...she seemed so playful.... I can't stand it! Someone just get me out of here, I need something to stop myself from going into a bawl right about now...this proves it I can't share a room with her....that's not the point here though; did she really have to talk to me?

She put a finger on her lips then pointed it at me while saying: "Your taking up too much space." I avoided looking at her as she talked.

"O-oh," I stuttered while pulling myself up and making room for her in between Kyon and me. She stood there though and didn't move an inch, instead she put a finger on her lips again.

"But I rather sit on th edge, please?"

To not have to talk to her any longer, I complied and moved closer to Kyon, she grinned as if she had accomplished something once thought chimerical. She sat down and stayed still for a while....playing with her feet.

"Scout over more, Onee-chan, Kyon doesn't need that much space," she giggled as she finished and I moved closer to Kyon. Why is she doing this? "Thank you~" she said while trying to hold back her giggles. I was too close to him now, I wanted to ask her to scout over but realized this is what she intended to do from the beginning.

She thought this was funny, didn't she? She wanted to see 'us' close to one another....but....I'm not who she expects me to be.... I'm not going to cuddle with him or even rest my head on his shoulder. But....I sure wanted to....oh...I restrained myself and simply sat quiet as she giggled and he cluelessly looked at the television set.

Geez...why was this happening? It was so hot, I was even sweating, I was too nervous. Even though I knew nothing was going on....I guess my hormones got the better of me...what do you expect? A teenage girl sitting next to someone she wants.....she's going to get nervous...

When it comes to matters like this, I'm lost.....

Chapter 8—End

A.N. Hmmm......what was I going to say.....

How long was it has it been now?

Oh...right... as you see I make a lot of errors in my writing, so if a beta reader out there reads this and is intrested in editing and helping me out send me a message or a leave something about it in your review if you could, many thanks. I don't want to bother looking for one....


	10. Chapter 9

Here's another...

There's probably a few stupid errors... only quickly read through it once.

Chapter 9 Kyonko & Kyon?

A bit after the cramped seating arrangement and after having a pleasant meal as well as taking a shower. I laid down on the bed and starred at the solitary ceiling. Though there was no reaction from the ceiling, so I grew bored of this soon and looked down at the floor to catch Kyon's face as he lay on a futon he had spread out on the floor, it seemed he had already fallen asleep or was either trying to fall asleep by remaining motionless. Some more time passed, "...at this rate I'll just end up feeling horrible tomorrow....and that's not so good," I mumbled to myself as I looked at the dark surrounding room that was sucking me into a never ending pool of useless thoughts.

…...

I woke up by the shouts of a young little girl as she ran into the tranquil, quite room and yelled her lungs off to wake us up. She even went as far as to jump onto Kyon, pounding her knees into his abdomen. I heard the sound of air being forced out of him as he pushed her off of him. I of course was lucky enough to simply be the recipient of the bellow. As Kyon got up, and I acted like I was still asleep, she left the room with a smile on her face.

Kyon then walked out of the room, and I scratched my head and got up as well.

Well there's no need to repeat things in this world if you see them as unpleasant, although, I wish I could do it in real life, let's skip the morning routine since it'd probably be a waste of time at this point, and seeing as I've already wasted enough time let's simply skip the ride to school as well. Hey let's even skip the boring day that seemed a repeat of the last, heck let's just skip it all since nothing is happening to me!

So then....

…..................................................

"Kyon!"

…..................................................................................................................................................................

There's no point in turning one's head when you know who it is, so I continued to walk into the club room undisturbed by the bellow of that girl that would bust through the door a few seconds after I arrive anyway. Let's just avoid this for now, I have enough problems as it is, and she's probably walking home right about now...I kind of feel bad for myself, I should have convinced her to take the bike. Maybe I can still catch her if I hurry...although there's Haruhi to deal with then. Let someone walk home or go and get screamed at later....well since it'll be later, I can be prepared for the onslaught...

The door suddenly burst open.

"What the hell Kyon! You can't just ignore me and walk away!"

But I just did so therefore I can, sure it may lead to other things, but I'll deal with those later. At this point I'd rather just get everything back to normal and return to being able to sleep comfortably at night. Or even being able to feel normal at home. Geez this really is getting out of hand.

"Don't just ignore me!" Shouted Haruhi as I slipped past her and escaped out of the door.

She may come after me, but I don't feel like wasting my energy running, although if I don't she may already be gone.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Maybe I'm stupid for doing this, but it's just too much at this point, maybe I really have become accustomed to going to that stupid club where I'm waited by Mitsuuru and play eyelid shutting board games with Koizumi.

I came up the steps and took a few steps before seeing a girl running at full speed running right at me, I wasn't even able to see her face as she bumped into me and made me hit my butt on the ground. "Owww" She was ready to bash out at me, and I recognized her as Haruhi Suzumiya. Being this close to her, I see I'm truly outranked. Her beauty was astounding.

"You're his cousin right....,whatever your name is did you see Kyon?"

Should I really be talking to her...although it's not like she knows who I am, so putting up a farce isn't that hard. It's simple, I'll just tell her the truth.

"No, I haven't seen him," I said as I got off of the floor.

"Useless," she said as she got up and ran down the stairs leaping off of them.

I must've missed him by a few seconds....how unfortunate.

"Koizumi watch the clubroom until I get back," was the last thing that reached my ears from that girl, other her stomps as she made her way down the stairs.

And a handsome, rich looking boy walked up the stairs...he showed me a smile then continued to walk. If I had to guess that would be Itsuko.....huh.... His back was the only thing he showed me for a while...

Then he quickly turned around as if making a decision, or as if he was trying to make it look dramatic. The sounds of his steps seemed to be suffocating me as he neared me. He doesn't know who I am does he? He stopped flashed an annoying, fake, translucent, smile then opened his lips... this isn't going to be one of those long, rather boring, speeches that I lose interests in the moment Koizumi opens her mouth is it? And....even though...I rather not have it that way...

"Hello, Do you have some time? I'd like to talk with you."

I was about to say "no," but he continued to talk before I could.

"How are you doing?"

"Well fine, I guess..." I answered a bit confused.

"Kyon seems to have run away from the club, I wonder why. Do you have any idea why he would do that?"

"No, none," I simply said.

"But you're his cousin aren't you? Is he your guide here?"

"....I've been here before...when I was little," it not really a lie...

"oh I see, that's good."

"Do you plan to leave again?"

"....." How do I answer that? I mean, what would a normal person say? "I don't know...it's not up to me."

"But if it were up to you, would you leave? I'm sure you had friends back in the place you came from. Won't you miss them? Won't they miss you? Or have you made new friends to replace them? I haven't been looking very closely, and don't think of me as a stalker, I was just curious want Kyon's cousin was like, but it seems to me that you haven't made any friend here."

But even if you say that, you were stalking me!

"...so?"

"Isn't it lonely and boring being by yourself?"

"...." I still looked him in the eyes, Koizumi always did seem rude. "Aren't you alone most of the time too?"

"We're not talking about me," he said still smiling.

"Loneliness isn't a problem if there's at least someone out there that thinks of you, if you have even one person to think about you you're not alone. Everyone but one person could hate you, but as long as there's that one person there's no need for change. Even if you're that one person that still counts, if you believe in yourself then you're not alone, so therefore, I'm not lonely."

"Oh, I see," He said as he turned around and walked away....

That made no sense. I'm just in the way here I know but telling me to leave doesn't help me anyway.

End

A.N. I wonder how long this will be in the end....


End file.
